Uchiha? I'm Not Obito! The Original Chapters
by Drindrak
Summary: The original chapters of Uchiha? I'm Not Obito! For every chapter that was rewritten, the original version will be placed here. Original Summary: First thing I know, I'm going to a cosplay event as Obito Uchiha. Next, I'm waking up in Konoha's hospital. Then, I have to pretend to be someone I'm not! Then again... this is a good chance to screw with the Naruto plot. OC/self-insert.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Best Day Ever to the Worst One

* * *

><p>"Taylor! Hurry up, or else we'll be late!" My best friend, Brandon, shouted at me. Let me introduce myself. I'm Taylor, and I'm 16. Right at this moment, me and my best friend were getting ready for a cosplay event.<p>

"I'm almost ready!" I shouted down to him, slipping into the washroom to place my wig on. I was going as Obito Uchiha, and my best friend was going as Minato Namikaze. We were going to meet up with the rest of our group at the event, who were going as Rin and Kakashi. I hurriedly tucked my brown hair neatly into the black wig, and clipped it into place. I was about to leave, before I noticed that I forgot to put in my contacts. Almost hitting myself because of my own idiocy, I grabbed my contacts. These ones were specially formatted to look like a two-tomoe Sharingan. Placing them in my eyes and blinking a few times, I looked myself over in the mirror. "Dayum gurl, you sexy." I said to myself with a grin. Nodding once more at my appearance, I dashed out of the room, and straight down the stairs.

"Damn took you long enough." Brandon muttered, before grabbing my wrist and dragging me from my house.

"Hey! Let go dammit!" He ignored me, and pushed me into the passenger seat of his car. I slammed the door shut, almost catching his hand, and smiled at him. I didn't have my driver's license yet, so he was driving me. He rolled his eyes, and slid around the car to the driver's side. Getting in, he turned to me.

"Ready to go?" I nodded excitedly, and shouted,

"Yeah!" And then he started the car, and drove off to the convention centre. Now, the ride was pretty boring at first. It's when we were just about there that I... well, I died, I think.

Here's what happened: We were driving for around ten minutes, and had about fifteen more minutes left. I don't know exactly when it happened, somewhere during the fifteen minute mark of driving, that Brandon's steering control shot, causing us to swerve dangerously into oncoming traffic. Another car slammed into us, and then all I can remember is pain, the smell of smoke, and the sound of an ambulance arriving.

* * *

><p>Well, I had a feeling something like this would happen. Believe me, waking up in a hospital, with no memory of how you got there, scared the fuck out of me. So I did the first thing that came to my mind. I screamed. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Someone burst through the door.<p>

"Calm down Uchiha-san!" It was a nurse, with one hell of a short skirt on.

"U-Uchiha?" The hell is this cracker smoking?

"That's your surname isn't it?" I decided to play along.

"Oh, yeah. It is. Just a small lapse of memory there. Sorry... Um, miss?"

"Yes, Uchiha-san?"

"Where exactly am I?"

"Eh? Well, you're in Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves." I stared at her like she was crazy.

"Right. Well, can you tell me where the bathroom is?" She giggled at me, then pointed to a door to her left.

"It's right there." I laughed nervously, then slowly made my way to the bathroom. As soon as the door shut behind me, my mind went into overdrive. _'What the fuck is happening?! Konoha? That doesn't exist. But the view from my window clearly showed a town different than mine... Hmm?'_ I caught sight of myself in the mirror, and almost screamed again. I bit my tongue, then stared at 'my' reflection. _'This isn't my reflection! Sure, I'm short for my age, but I'm 16 not 12! This... This is Obito Uchiha's reflection! But he looks younger than I would've thought...'_ My shoulder-length brown hair was replaced by spiky black hair, my dark green eyes were now onyx, and my face was free of freckles. I remembered the cosplay event I was going to. I reached up, and pulled hard on what I assumed was my wig. "Ow, ow, ow.." I mumbled, and stopped pulling. I froze. _'Wait... if this is what I think it is...'_ I stole a look down 'there'. Lo and behold, I was no longer of the female sex. I groaned, and slammed my head down on the counter.

"Uchiha-san? Is everything okay in there?" I snapped my head up.

"Ah.. Yes! I just... underestimated my strength!" Whoa, talk about a lame excuse.

"Oh, okay. Well, hurry up! The Hokage wants to talk to you!" The Hokage? Fuck me... Ugh. Might as well get used to the idea of being male...

* * *

><p>I walked out of the bathroom with a slightly triumphant expression. I have mastered the art of using the bathroom as a male! I'm so proud of myself. My eyes flicker to a single, wide, grey eye. I stole a glance at his hair, my eyes widening in recognition. "K-Ka.. Kaka... Kakashi?!" I pointed dramatically at him, my finger quivering slightly. He didn't respond, just stood there.<p>

"You know our resident copycat?" I turned my gaze to an old man clad in robes, and dropped my finger. I recognized him as the Third Hokage.

"Yeah..." I look back at Kakashi, only to see him looking away.

"Well, Uchiha-san, why don't you get dressed in something other than a hospital robe." The Hokage said, as he passed me an outfit. I grabbed it, and made my way back into the bathroom. I locked the door, and placed the clothes on the counter. I took off the hospital robe, held up the first piece of clothing, and put it on absentmindedly. _'I need to go over my information... Obito isn't really shown, and doesn't have much character development until later, when he becomes a major asshole... maybe I can get by saying I don't remember much... Meh, I'll just talk about the more important details of the last mission for Konoha Obito went on.'_ I snapped back into a normal mindset as I reached for the last item on the counter. I smiled as I put the goggles over my eyes.

* * *

><p>I walked back into the room, my eyes focused on the Hokage. "I'm finished, Hokage-sama..."<p>

"Ah, good. Now, we need to ask you some questions."

"Okay..."

"What is your name?" I saluted, somewhat sarcastically.

"Uchiha Obito, at your service!" Kakashi switched a fiery glare at me.

"Hmm. I see. Now, what was the last thing you were doing?"

"I.. I was saving Kakashi... the rocks, they were falling, a-and..." I started getting emotions that weren't mine as I tried to tell my story. Tears welled up in my eyes. "I-I don't remember..." I pushed the goggles out of my eyes, and rubbed them.

"Are you crying?" Kakashi asked, still somewhat glaring at me.

"N-No! There's just something in my eye." I could feel Kakashi's glare soften.

"But you're wearing goggles."

"S-Shut up..." Good god, what was wrong with me! I'm usually not so emotional. I hiccuped and my tears slowed to a stop. After blinking away the last remaining ones, I gave Kakashi a look. He stared back. After a few moments he asked,

"What is it?"

"Why do you look old?" I asked, even though I knew the reason. Kakashi twitched and glared at me again.

"I'm not old!" I gave him a confused look.

"B-But, aren't we the same age?" At this, the Hokage intervened.

"Yes, you two are supposed to be the same age. But, some form of time travelling jutsu-" I noted the distinct mocking tone he had. "-must have activated when you were about to die... You still have both eyes, so it must have healed you as well. Now, I have a few more questions."

"Yes?"

"What else do you remember? Like, who was your other teammate, and who was your sensei? What was the first mission you went on? What war did you fight in? Who were your parents?" I thought hard, making it look as if I couldn't remember much.

"Uh... My teammates were... Kakashi... and, uh, Rin? Yeah. And my sensei was... Um, some guy named Minato. I fought in the third Shinobi war, I do believe... and I can't seem to remember my first mission, or my parents... They were from the Uchiha clan, right? ... I-I can't remember much of anything aside from the rocks falling and me saving Kakashi..." I grab my head in confusion. It was surprising enough that I had a few memories that weren't mine in the first place. Kakashi placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him, and he patted my shoulder comfortingly.

"Calm down. It's fine, something must have happened to your memory. Most likely head trauma from the rocks." He said. I nodded, and removed my hands from my head. The Hokage cleared his throat, causing me to turn my attention back to him. It was then that I realized I never asked about 'my' family.

"Uh, Hokage-sama? What happened to the Uchiha clan, anyways? Can I go see my parents?" I noticed that he tensed slightly, and Kakashi's hand, which was still on my shoulder, tightened it's hold a little.

"...I'm sorry Obito-kun, but it would be impossible for you to see your parents. Or the rest of the people you may remember." I blinked in mock confusion.

"Why? ...D-Did something happen to them?" I took a step towards the Hokage, for effect. "Tell me! Are they okay!?" I shouted, and I felt, **felt**, the Sharingan spin to life in my eyes. The Hokage's eyes widened slightly, obviously because of my eyes, but the look turned guilty after a second. He looked towards the ground, while Kakashi's hold on me tightened even more.

"Obito, calm down!" Kakashi said, and I turned my glare on him.

"No, Kakashi. He needs to know."

"Need to know what?!" I looked between them, thinking, _'Wow, I'm a good actor.'_ "...A-Are they...?" I questioned, knowing that they'd take it the way I wanted them to. The Sharingan in my eyes faded. I stared at the Hokage, and saw him nod ever-so-slightly. A flood of emotions, which I swear were not mine, washed over me. I clenched my fist, and turned on my heel, quickly running out of the room. Tears were brimming in my eyes, but I didn't let them fall.

"Wait, Obito!" I heard Kakashi call after me,but he was silenced by the Hokage.

"Kakashi, go after him. Make sure he doesn't do something stupid-" That was all I heard before I was running through the halls, eventually reaching the outside.

* * *

><p><strong>- "We'll get Inoichi to clear him, Kakashi. Just, go after him, before he starts a scene."<strong>

**_"Right, Hokage-sama. I have a feeling about where he's going."_**

**_"Go. Bring him back to my office, once he's calmed."-_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Bastardized Explanation, and Academys

* * *

><p>After practically sprinting for a full three minutes, I almost ran into a familiar Jounin wearing all green. I muttered a quick apology, and made to go around him, when he grabbed my arm.<p>

"Wait! Are you okay...?... You look familiar! Like a youthful face I haven't seen in a few years..." I looked up into his face, and realized who he was. _'Might Gai... Wait, did Obito even meet Gai in the series? ... Yeah, I think so...'_

"S-Sorry... I..." I choked on a sob. Dammit, I think pre-Kakashi Gaiden Obito's crybaby ways are rubbing off on me.

"Obito!" A familiar shout reached my ears. I turned to see Kakashi running up to us.

"Kakashi! My eternal riva- wait. Did you say Obito? As in the Uchiha?" Gai stared down at me, and a look of realization flashed across his face. He was about to say something, when Kakashi finally reached us.

"Gai, could you let him go?" Oh yeah, he was holding onto my arm. Which was hurting quite a bit right now. He let go, and I stayed focused on the fading pain for a few seconds. It was then that I heard Kakashi explaining my presence to Gai, and I tuned back in. "-and he just found out about the massacre. He's hurting more emotionally than physically right now." Gai nodded in understanding. I wiped at my eyes, and shifted my feet, about to sprint off again. "Wait, Obito! Don't run off..." Kakashi said, reaching out to me. I stopped my movements, and looked up at him.

"...why?" I mumbled, barely audible. Gai could see where this conversation was going, and he stepped back a bit.

"Why what, Obito?" Kakashi asked, but I knew that he knew exactly what I was asking.

"WHY! Why them! Why only them! Why my family, MY CLAN!?" I don't know why, but that felt like a good thing to yell out in the middle of the street where everyone around could hear. I grit my teeth, and put on my best angry/depressed glare. I didn't realize until after my glare was in place that the Sharingan had whirled to life once again. Kakashi shifted one of his feet backwards, and took a moment to answer the question.

"Because... Because Uchiha Itachi wanted to test his skill, apparently."

"...Who...?" I asked slowly. "Who is this Itachi?" Kakashi blinked, and tensed slightly.

"This... This isn't a conversation we should be having in the middle of the street. Now, the Hokage wants to see you, if you're calm enough." I took a few deep, calming breaths, and nodded.

"Okay... Let's go."

* * *

><p>The Hokage's office was almost exactly like it was pictured in the manga. It almost made me want to giggle. But I was supposed to be a sad, depressed 12 year old right now, so I fought the urge, and continued looking sad. The Hokage sat behind his desk, and he was conversing with three other ninja when Kakashi and I walked in. I looked between the three ninja, before placing their faces. The Ino-Shika-Chou trio. "Hokage-sama, Obito has calmed down enough now." Kakashi said, giving me another pat on the head.<p>

"Ah, good. Hello again, Obito-kun. How are you feeling?" I blink up at him.

"Hm. ...fine." I said, just audible enough for everyone to hear. The Hokage nodded.

"Yes, well. I'm not sure if you remember, but this is Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichi, and Akimichi Chouza." He pointed to each person respectively.

"...hello." I mumble. The Hokage clears his throat, and stared directly at me.

"Obito-kun, to make sure you are who you say you are, Inoichi-san here will scan your mind for any intention to harm the village or it's people."

"Okay." Inoichi beckons me to sit on a chair, which was against the furthest wall away from the both the door and any windows. I walk over silently, and sit.

"Now, all you have to do is remain completely calm. It may hurt a little at first." I nod, and close my eyes, as he places a hand on my forehead.

* * *

><p>I open my eyes to see a weird door that looked like it was locked. It had a picture of Obito's Mangekyo from Shippuden on it. I realized that for anyone to open it, they must have that exact Sharingan eye. The sign next to it said 'Hidden From Prying Eyes'. I immediately recognized it as the place I stored all the memories from my world, along with any memories of Obito's I got. I quickly changed the sign to read 'Memories?' as Inoichi approached. He looked at the door, and then the sign. I turn to him. "What is this?" I ask, feigning confusion.<p>

"It appears to be where all your memories are locked up..." He approached the door, and touched the lock on it. "That's weird..." He mumbled, and I walked closer. I glanced at the lock, and noticed it was a finger print scanner and a retina scanner. I almost laughed aloud, had I not remembered that I shouldn't know about this.

"What is it?" I ask. Inoichi just 'hmmed', and started forcing chakra into it. I watch him for a few seconds, before a skull-splitting pain erupts from my head, causing me to scream. Inoichi stops his chakra flow in surprise, before he noticed that the door cracked open enough for another memory to slip past. I try to concentrate through the pain, but I couldn't. Inoichi watched the memory, and then nodded.

* * *

><p>I groan, and clutch my head as Inoichi removes his hand. The Hokage sat up, and Kakashi took a step forward.<p>

"Well Inoichi?" Inoichi nodded to me.

"That's Uchiha Obito alright. I saw a memory that only a member of Minato-sama's team would have."

"What memory?" Kakashi asked.

"When Minato-sama proposed to Kushina-chan." Everyone nodded, and backed off. I groan again.

"I feel like Sensei shoved a Rasengan into my brain..." I mumble, releasing my head. The Hokage chuckled, causing me to look at him.

"Well, Obito-kun, what to do with you? I'll inform the council that we have another Uchiha in our midst, of course. But what about you? ... I'll reinstate you with your old rank, should you pass the Genin exams again that is. If you fail, you'll be a Genin."

"Yahoo!" I jumped up and threw a few punches into the air in front of me. "Ninja, ninja, nin-nin-ninja! Woo-hoo!" I fist pump with a large grin, while everyone stared at me.

"...You got over your clan's murder pretty quickly..." Shikaku stated, while Kakashi face-palmed.

"Idiot! Why'd you say that, now he'll be all depressed again!" Kakashi whisper-yelled. I blinked, and smiled sadly.

"I'm going to be a shinobi again soon, why should I waste time I could use to further myself wallowing in grief? I'm going to rebuild the Uchiha clan to a new glory! And then my ancestor's would be proud of me!" Yeah, I couldn't care less about rebuilding the Uchiha clan, but that sounded like something pre-Kakashi Gaiden Obito would say. Kakashi eye smiled.

"That's a great goal, Obito. Too bad Sasuke can't be like you..." He muttered.

"Sasuke?" I ask, looking at the Hokage.

"The only other living Uchiha, other than Itachi himself. Oh, and you." I nod.

"Oh yeah, speaking of the remaining Uchiha, who's this Itachi? He isn't that cute toddler of Mikoto's is he?" The Hokage sighed.

"I was dreading this question. Let me guess, Kakashi let it slip who murdered the clan?" Kakashi looked at the ground.

"Sorry Hokage-sama."

"I knew it. Obito-kun, Itachi Uchiha was once a loyal leaf ANBU. I don't know exactly why-" I knew he was lying. "-but Itachi snapped one day and murdered everyone, well, everyone but his younger brother, Sasuke. And yes, he was that 'cute little toddler'."

"Oh."

"Well Obito-kun, I need you to make a choice." I perked up at this.

"Yes'ir?"

"Well, first, fill out this form." He handed me a piece of paper, with the words 'Shinobi Academy' on it. "Second, about where you'll be living. You can live in the Uchiha Compound with Sasuke, or I can hole you up in an apartment." I shivered.

"No way will I live in the Compound! There might be g-ghosts!" I shouted, still shaking slightly. I was seriously afraid of ghosts, and apparently, so was Obito, making my own fear twice as bad. The Hokage raised a brow.

"Ghosts?"

"Ghosts. Uchiha Ghosts! What if they can still use their Sharingans?" I pointed to my eyes for effect.

"...so an apartment then." I nodded quickly.

"Yes, yes!" The Hokage handed me a key. It had a big three on it, and a 17 below it.

"Kakashi can lead you there. Kakashi, it's in Naruto's building. Third floor, apartment 17."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" Kakashi saluted, before he turned to me. "Come on Obito, let's get you moved in."

"And don't forget to show up at the Academy!" The Hokage shouted after us.

* * *

><p>Since I totally wasn't listening to the Hokage, I didn't know that I would be holed up in the apartment a few doors down from Naruto. So when said orange wearing Jinchuriki literally ran into me, I fell to the ground, more in shock than anything else. Kakashi rounded the corner with a bag of groceries, wearing his ANBU mask for some reason. "I got some stuff for you Obito... Oh, hello Naruto." Naruto jumped up with a grin.<p>

"Hi Inu-san!" He turned to me. "Who're you?"

"I'm Obito!"

"Hello Obito!" He grins wider, but then his eyes widened, as if he remembered something, and then he ran off screaming about how late he was.

"Hey, Kakashi..." I start, as I was unlocking the door to my apartment.

"Yeah, Obito?"

"Why did that kid look like Sensei? Wait, where is Sensei, and Rin? And why are you wearing that mask?" Kakashi looked saddened.

"Sensei died... sealing the Kyuubi, and Rin... Rin died on a mission. I'm wearing this because I'm technically still on duty." I knew he was not really lying about Rin, and noticed that he avoided my question about Naruto. I gave a down-heartened look.

"Oh. So Sensei created a Jinchuriki..." I mumble, pushing open the door, and Kakashi's eye widened.

"How did you know that term?" I blink up at him.

"Every Uchiha, once they turn eleven, has to learn about certain points in history. One of the points was about Jinchuriki." Yeah, that was total bull. I came up with that off the top of my head, so I didn't have to actually explain how I knew it. "Something tells me Sasuke never knew about this..." I continued, adding on to my other statement. Kakashi shook his head.

"No, Sasuke was only eight or so when the clan was murdered." I nodded in understanding.

"How old is he now?"

"Sasuke would be twelve right now."

"Good! Then I can teach him about all the important Uchiha stuff he'd missed out on 'cause of the massacre!" Kakashi nodded, and followed me into the apartment. I sat at the table, and started filling out the form the Hokage gave me. Kakashi placed the bags he was holding onto the table, and looked up at the clock behind me.

"Son of a... Obito, you're going to be late." I raise a brow.

"For what?" He pointed at the form I had just finished filing out, and then up at the clock. I glance behind me, and curse.

"Obito, no using that type of language here! Now, let's get you to the academy."

* * *

><p>We ended up only be late by an hour. But I'll have you know, it was not my fault! I just happened to be hungry, and Kakashi didn't want me to be, so he bought me some food. I forgot what it was called, but it was fricken delicious. I'm sure it was dango though. I'll ask Kakashi what it was called again later...<p>

But for now, we both stood just outside the graduating class' door. I flash Kakashi a grin, and knocked on it. A brown haired man, with a scar across his nose, who I recognized as Iruka, answered.

"You're late! Kakashi-senpai, are you already teaching him your lateness?" I grin wider, and hold up my form.

"Technically, I'm the one who taught him to be late." Iruka read the name on the form, and his eyes widened. He turned from staring at me, to staring at Kakashi.

"Is this true?" Kakashi nodded.

"Yes, there's another Uchiha in town." Iruka smiles a little, and ushers me inside. I turn my head, and say goodbye to Kakashi.

"Bye Kakashi-teme!" Kakashi shakes his head and smiles at me.

"Goodbye Obito. I'll see you after classes."


End file.
